


【逗花】直女会爱上铁t吗

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 双性转gl
Relationships: Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang/Han "Peanut" Wang-ho
Kudos: 1





	【逗花】直女会爱上铁t吗

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转gl

1

韩旺花来到部门的第一天，众人对她进行了热烈欢迎。

谢镇营拎着昂贵的进口巧克力：这是大伙一起买的，欢迎加入我们。

韩旺花接过巧克力，露出甜美笑容：谢谢~

谢镇营佯装无意地瞥向韩旺花电脑：哦？你也玩lol？

韩旺花：是呀。

谢镇营：咱加个好友呗，我啥位置都能玩，什么区的号也都借得到。有空一起啊。

韩旺花依然保持着甜美笑容：好呀。

苏涵玮：他又开始了，谢镇营又开始了。

韩旺花：啥？

苏涵玮：他老带妹了。

韩旺花：带妹是什么意思？

苏涵玮：呃……就是男的为了博取女的的好感，带你打排位上分。

韩旺花：能上分不是挺好的吗！

苏涵玮僵住两秒，拍一拍韩旺花的肩：……是挺好的，你俩加油。

2

次日。

苏涵玮：昨天怎么样？女同事过来第一天你就要勾搭，你还是人吗？

谢镇营靠在椅子上：你在说你马呢。打个游戏怎么了，我看你自己思想也不怎么端正。

苏涵玮：先不提这个，她打游戏还好吗，玩哪个位置的。我也想和她玩。

谢镇营：她玩打野的，老猛了。好家伙我昨天噌噌连上一百分。

谢镇营瞥见苏涵玮的表情，登时一脸警惕：你这什么表情，我跟你讲啊，你别以为你玩中单的就能抢我野爹……野妈，你休想！

韩旺花从两人身后路过：啥呀，你们在说啥？

谢镇营抢先道：咱俩今晚还玩吗，我感觉再排两天咱就能上王者了。

苏涵玮怒道：你起开。姐妹！今晚和我双排吗，我玩中单的，我们可以中野联动！

谢镇营也怒道：呵呵，你以为上野就不能联动了吗？她上半区开我直接帮扛，抢河蟹我第一个到。

一旁的凌旭凑热闹：哎呀，小花猪也可以来和我玩嘛，野辅联动也不是不可以嘛，大不了我抛弃河老师就行了。

远处河悰勋打了个巨响无比的喷嚏。

韩旺花面露难色：那个……其实……我今天已经约好人了。

谢镇营与苏涵玮异口同声：是谁？

韩旺花抓了抓头：就是那个……隔壁部门的金泰湘老师。

谢镇营神情立刻紧张起来：我跟你讲，你小心点，她是个铁t。

韩旺花一脸茫然：铁t是什么？

苏涵玮：就是女同性恋的一种，只喜欢你这种可爱小妹妹的，这个词的意思比较复杂，你可以自己上网查。

苏涵玮凑近过来压低声音：你可以理解成和凌旭完全相反的人，他铁0。

不远处凌旭打了个喷嚏。

韩旺花似懂非懂：但是……我觉得金老师看起来就和我们其他女同事没有区别啊……她只不过是头发稍微短了一点而已。

苏涵玮一拍大腿：那你就肤浅了，你别以为她留女式超短发戴耳环穿高跟鞋画大红唇就是直女了啊，你看看凌旭，他看起来不也和我们其他男同事一样吗，他难道不像直男吗？

韩旺花：……不像。

不远处凌旭又打了个喷嚏。

3

次日。

谢镇营状似无意地晃到韩旺花旁边：昨儿上分没啊，那个铁……金泰湘，打得怎么样？

韩旺花坐在椅子里啃肉包子：她打得挺不错的，我们昨天六连胜。

谢镇营脸上浮现出些酸意：哦……

韩旺花吸了口豆浆：而且她虽然是打中单的，但是会记对面技能时间，我gank的时候超舒服的。

谢镇营脸上酸意渐盛：嗯……

韩旺花望向天花板：而且她玩妖姬居然还给我让蓝耶，她说你吃你吃，所有蓝buff都打野吃，ad想吃蓝她还点ad。

谢镇营满脸菜色：等一下……打住！

韩旺花疑惑地睁大双眼望向他：怎么了？

谢镇营咬牙切齿：她和别人玩的时候从来不让蓝！不仅不让蓝，她连对面的蓝都想吃！

谢镇营双拳紧握：你不觉得她对你这么好，是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年吗？

韩旺花：黄……鼠狼是什么？它为什么要给鸡拜年？

谢镇营抓了抓头：呃……意思就是说，你不觉得她没安好心吗。你想啊，如果一个男的和你打游戏，对你这么殷勤，难道你不觉得他对你有企图吗？

韩旺花：但是金老师是女的啊。

谢镇营提高声音：但她是铁t！

韩旺花：那可能只是她第一次和我玩有点见外呢。玩多了说不定就正常了。

谢镇营整张脸垮下来：你还想玩多啊。

谢镇营认命转身：行吧，你和她多玩几把吧，玩开心点。

4

半个月后。

午休时谢镇营又晃到韩旺花旁边：怎么样了，大伙最近上到分没？

一旁苏涵玮唉声叹气：唉最近峡谷演员好多，我都去美服快乐了。

韩旺花刚刚吃完午饭，看起来心情极佳：还不错，最近在和金老师打韩服，双排快上一千分了。

谢镇营揶揄：你俩还真是情比金坚不离不弃啊。

韩旺花竖起大拇指：我和金老师双排胜率确实不错。

谢镇营：她还是给你让蓝？

韩旺花：让啊，除非她玩卡萨丁这种，一般她都会给我让的。

谢镇营眉毛拧成疙瘩：怎会如此，这和我的认知存在偏差。

此时门口有人喊韩旺花：旺花啊，你的咖啡到了。

韩旺花从椅子里弹射出去：来啦！

韩旺花一路小跑到门口，接过了金泰湘的咖啡，两人聊了几句，韩旺花心满意足地回到座位，嘴角全程就没下来过。

苏涵玮望着她手上的星爸爸新品：她还请你喝这个啊。

韩旺花插上吸管：是呀。因为前几天我送了她皮肤，所以她说她要请我喝一星期的咖啡。

苏涵玮：你还给她送皮肤？

韩旺花：因为她要和我用情侣皮肤嘛。她说她的韩服支付有点问题，所以我就送她啦。

谢镇营近乎双目喷火：你还和她用情侣皮肤？

韩旺花：怎么了嘛，两个女孩子用情侣皮肤怎么了。

谢镇营：嗯……

苏涵玮小声对谢镇营：可能这就是直女吧。

5

谢镇营不知第多少次晃到韩旺花旁边。

苏涵玮：要不我和领导说一下把你位子调过来？

谢镇营干咳一声：不是，我回形针用完了，来问问你们有没有。

韩旺花立刻拿出一盒回形针递过去：给你~

谢镇营颇有些不好意思地抓了抓头：谢谢了。下次我领了新的还你。

谢镇营定睛望向韩旺花电脑屏幕：咦你在看什么……这不是隔壁部门的线上会议吗？

韩旺花：对呀，是金老师在主持。

谢镇营：其实我们部门不用看这个的，和我们关系不大。

韩旺花：我在学中文啦。

谢镇营：你……为什么要跟韩国人学中文？

数日后金泰湘主持的产品发布会上，苏涵玮谢镇营凌旭一行人在报告厅最后一排逮到了韩旺花。

凌旭惊喜道：哎呀，小花猪你怎么也在！

谢镇营小声说：又来学中文来了。

韩旺花：是金老师让我来的啦，她说我刚进公司，听听这个比较好。反正我也没什么事做。

韩旺花：哥你们几个为什么会出现在这里啊。

苏涵玮抢答道：来送谢镇营这个b崽子学中文，他中国话说得还不如一个韩国人。

此时前排的李昊炎幽幽转身，投来和善的眼神。

6

散会之后韩旺花在走廊里等到了金泰湘。

韩旺花挽住金泰湘手臂：我听说上次我们去的那个地方开了家墨西哥菜，我们今晚去吃嘛。

金泰湘：墨西哥菜吗，我也好久没吃了，可以，我们今天就去吃那个吧。

韩旺花：我想买双新高跟鞋年会时候穿，你今晚上陪我逛一下嘛。

金泰湘：ok没问题，先不忙买嘛，还有一个月呢。我们慢慢逛慢慢挑，挑到好看的再买。

韩旺花扶了扶自己的腰：唉最近坐太久了，好累哦，感觉已经是四十岁的腰了。

金泰湘：那今天做完脸我们去按摩？

两人迎面碰上谢镇营一行人。

谢镇营冲着金泰湘挑了挑眉：哟，下班去耍啊？

金泰湘露出灿烂笑容：是呀。你也来一起？

苏涵玮立刻把谢镇营拖到一边：他加班加多了精神不正常，不要理他。你俩玩开心点。

7

韩旺花不在办公室，谢镇营晃到苏涵玮旁边，后者正捧着手机一脸傻笑。

谢镇营探头窥屏：活儿都做完了搁这玩手机？

苏涵玮依然一脸傻笑：没有没有，不是不是……

谢镇营：这是个什么群，怎么小东北也在里边？你们又要背着我去哪团建？

苏涵玮正了正神色：不是不是，是个八卦群。我们怕你接受不了所以就没拉你进来。

谢镇营一拍胸脯：笑话！这世上还有什么我接受不了的八卦？速，拉爷进群。

谢镇营：你妈的，你们在搞什么？这你妈……

凌旭捂住胸口：我们都在磕金老师和小花猪的cp，渴死我了渴死我了。

谢镇营：怎么还有她俩一起逛街的图片，合着这还有狗仔呢？

凌旭：只是偶遇，偶遇啦！

谢镇营伸长脖子：这张图是啥玩意儿……等等，她俩在树底下抱在一起干啥呢？

谢镇营下巴落地：我操！这咋还亲上了呢？

谢镇营撸起袖子：你妈的，老子现在就拿刀把金泰湘砍了。

凌旭大声道：住手！不许拆我cp！

苏涵玮表情复杂：韩旺花……真的是直女吗？

7

谢镇营在猛吹维他柠檬茶数瓶后终于冷静下来。

谢镇营自我安慰：没事儿，你想啊，直女不才喜欢和女的亲亲搂搂抱抱吗，那真正的女同性恋对同性都是很持重的。

苏涵玮：但另一个是铁t。

谢镇营：……

苏涵玮：金泰湘……真的是铁t吗？

8

苏涵玮：到底是谁说金泰湘是铁t的，有证据吗？这个问题非常重要，事关小花猪的人身安全和幸福！

苏涵玮转向谢镇营：你和金泰湘认识最久，速速从实招来！

谢镇营避开她的眼神：我……也是听人说的！

苏涵玮憋着一口气：那你有听说过金泰湘和哪个女生交往过吗？

谢镇营：这倒是没有……虽然我听别人说好像有别部门的小女孩喜欢她，但实质性的关系倒是没有。

苏涵玮：你不是还说过她私生活挺风流的吗？

谢镇营：那她倒是交过挺多男朋友的，女朋友还真没听说过。

苏涵玮：……

苏涵玮怒道：你妈的！这不就是一个直女吗，这哪里是铁t！

谢镇营：不不不，你是之前没见过她。她以前还是很女人的，那时候交过很多男朋友。最近她好像倒是没怎么和男的有那么多纠缠了，而且头发也剪了，说话声音也变粗了……

苏涵玮：那你怎么仅凭外表就盖棺定论人家是铁t啊？

凌旭在一旁阴阳怪气：哎呀，半个月前还有人信誓旦旦说不能以外表看人性取向呢，还说“金泰湘就是铁t”这种话呢。

凌旭指了指自己：你看我嘛，看起来不像直男吗？

苏涵玮与谢镇营异口同声：不像，完全不像。

9

争论间韩旺花挽着金泰湘的手臂出现在办公室里。

谢镇营皮笑肉不笑：哟金老师，今儿是什么风把您吹来了？

韩旺花咬了咬嘴唇，抬头望向金泰湘，后者冲她笑了笑，揉了揉她的头发。

韩旺花拉过金泰湘的胳膊：咳咳……给大家介绍一下，这是我的女朋友！我和金老师在一起啦！

众人：……？

数秒后群消息爆炸，凌旭双手颤抖着发消息：日妈老子渴到真的了！

金泰湘大袖一挥：这周六大伙有空没有，一起来吃顿饭呗，我请。

众人神色各异，受到极大震撼，办公室内依然鸦雀无声。

韩旺花对金泰湘：他们不说话应该就是没空来啦，他们加班很忙的。

苏涵玮回过神来：有空！这必须有空！让我们祝福这一对新人！

办公室里响起经久不息的掌声。

10

谢镇营靠在椅背上，一脸虚浮地吸入维他柠檬茶。

苏涵玮感叹道：爷清洁，直女爱上铁t了。

谢镇营：你不是说金泰湘是直女吗，这是直女爱上直女。

苏涵玮：弯直都是玄学。这最终还是拉拉爱上了拉拉，从她们勾搭上的那一刻起，她们都是铁百合。

苏涵玮：不过你到底为啥对她俩的事那么在意啊，你到底在吃谁的醋啊？

谢镇营：吃醋肯定不至于啊。但你看着你新同事刚来半个月就脱单，你自己还单身，你心理平衡吗？

苏涵玮：……这倒也确实。

谢镇营长舒一口气：不过我现在已经看开了。

苏涵玮：哦？心态这么好？

谢镇营双拳紧握，一把捏爆柠檬茶塑料瓶：妈的，渴死我了！

11

谢镇营敲开微信：恭喜。

谢镇营：我还有个问题想问你，一直没整明白。

金泰湘：？

谢镇营：你真的是铁t吗，他们都这么传。

金泰湘：铁t是什么？

谢镇营：……

谢镇营：没事了，祝你们百年好合。

\-------fin-------


End file.
